Fluid-containing wipes, towelettes, sheets, tissues have gained commercial success in both business and domestic markets. These fluid-containing sheets of material are impregnated or substantially saturated with solutions or chemicals that may be used for personal hygiene, cosmetic purposes, and cleaning purposes. Generally, these fluid-containing sheets are stored in various moisture-impermeable packages such as bags, semi-rigid containers, or rigid containers. Typically, these packages have resealable openings that permit an individual to remove a fluid-filled sheet from the package and a hinged lid or cap to seal the opening or port. However, these prior art resealable openings do not provide a hermetic seal after the package is initially opened. Accordingly, any fluid-containing products may dry out over time once the package has been opened.
Additionally, prior art resealable openings may also include detachable tamper-evident foil seals or plugs that seal the opening. These tamper-evident foil seals provide a dual function. First, these foil seals act as a barrier to prevent inadvertent opening of the package. Also, these tamper-evident seals act as a barrier that maintains the moisture content of the fluid-containing sheets. That is, the tamper-evident seals maintain an airtight (hermetic) structure in order to maintain an extended shelf-life of the product such as fluid-containing sheets.
When prior art packages are first opened, the tamper-evident seal is removed and/or detached from the resealable opening to access the fluid-containing sheets. Thereafter, the hinged lid or cap is used to seal the package opening. Because the tamper-evident seal has been removed, the package is no longer airtight. While prior art packages that store fluid-containing sheets have been useful, improved resealable closures are desired that provide a hermetic package after the package has been opened.